Alejandría
by enanitadelbosque
Summary: Dos imperios legendarios. Una guerra que acabara con todo en lo que creían. El mayor héroe de Roma, y una sacerdotisa. Acompañados por amigos y familiares. La batalla de Egipto esta apunto de comenzar. TODAS LAS PAREJAS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, que quede claro. Todo esto es de S. Meyer y su imaginación, excepto algunos personajes y el argumento. Y parte pertenece a la película de Troya, es decir a W. Bross._

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Parte I**_

_**Alejandría**_

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Prólogo**_

En los tiempos más remotos, solo Dios sabe el año exacto, los egipcios tenían su hogar lleno de tranquilidad. En las orillas del río Nilo se formó una cultura milenaria, que nos haría llegar sus mayores construcciones. Poco son los que saben lo que paso en ese país, poco son los que pudieron ver la mayor traición de amor.

El imperio Romano no mucho hace que estaba formado, pero aún así ya eran el imperio más poderoso del mundo, dominaba el mar Mediterráneo y gran parte de Europa. Todo gracias a un hombre, bueno él y su espada. Todo gran imperio tiene un gran luchador, un líder nato. Roma lo tenía: Emmett Cullen.

Y aquí empieza la historia, o aquí vamos a viajar al pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando los romanos entren a conquistar Egipto? ¿Qué harán a los máximos conquistadores de la historia? El amor puede estar en cualquier lado.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

**Sicilia (Italia)**

Un trozo de tierra envuelta en el mar Mediterráneo, envuelta en un mar de historias. Allí en la isla de Sicilia, se encontraba el héroe romano; admirado por muchos, temido por todos. Edward Masen se adentraba a aquel lugar por las escaleras de piedras, dándole cada vez más una mejor visión del mar, y de las playas de Sicilia. Un hombre musculoso, de cabello negro y piel blanca entrenaba a un grupo de jóvenes en el arte de la espada, Edward sonreía ante esa escena. El gran hombre se derretía ante los ojitos de un niño. El entrenamiento acabó.

- Bravo primo- dijo Edward mientras aplaudía.

Emmett se giró, y dejo ver su cara de cansado, con pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriéndole el rostro, mientras su lengua pasaba de forma delicada por sus labios. Y todos sabían que algo malo pasaba, Edward Masen, su primo, estaba aquí; y no con cara de visita familiar.

- Dejame adivinar- dijo con aire pensativo-. Mi imperio me necesita.

Edward rió, pero asintió con la cabeza. Emmett empezó a subir escaleras en dirección a su casa, Edward lo siguió, él era importante en esta misión.

- ¿Contra quién?- preguntó-. Y lo más importante, ¿por qué?

- Egipto- dijo Edward-. El porqué no lo sé, pero algo habrá.

Emmett rió y negó con la cabeza, no había ninguna razón de peso. Solo lo de siempre, Aro quería gobernar el Mediterráneo, quería ser más fuerte que la misma naturaleza. Así llegaron a casa de la familia Cullen. La pequeña Alice salió a recibir a su hermano, cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba frente a ella.

- Edward- dijo la pequeña mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su primo.

- Mi pequeña Alice- dijo el cobrizo sonriendo-. Cuanto has crecido, el año pasado estabas enana. Si que me he perdido cosas por aquí.

Alice notó enseguida que Edward no estaba aquí por puro placer, Emmett tenía algo que ver. Alice lo averiguo solita, cuando alguien de la guardia de Roma venía a su casa, era por su hermano. Sus ojos se llenaron de profunda tristeza. Esme entró por la puerta con varias cestas de la compra, y Carlisle apareció seguido, con más cestas. La mujer tiró las cestas que colgaba y se fue a abrazar a su sobrino, como si este fuese un hijo perdido. Carlisle rodó los ojos al ver todas las cestas y la fruta esparcida por el suelo. Miró a su hijo mayor, y le lanzó una orden muy directa.

- Emmett recoge este desastre.

Emmett iba a replicar, pero si ya sabía como iba a terminar esa discursión, castigado. A sus veintidós años sabía que esto no podía seguir así, recogió la fruta y salió de la casa. El joven guerrero se dirigió a su lugar favorito: el acantilado.

Podía haber pasado una hora desde aquel incidente en casa. Los hombres no lloran, ese era su dicho, llorar era un signo de debilidad, aunque su padre dijese lo contrario. El reía, se entristecía, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, lloró. Una mano se posó en su hombro, se giró y vio la silueta de su madre. Se sentó junto a él.

- Edward nos ha contado el por qué de su visita- dijo Esme, esperó que su hijo hablase, pero el moreno no dijo nada-. Vamos Emmett, te conozco, se que tienes mil cosas rondándote en la cabeza, por una parte quieres ir, amas luchar y vencer, esta en tu sangre; y por otra parte, tienes mucho miedo- Esme miró a su hijo a los ojos-. Pero más miedo tengo yo, saber que un día puede venir un legionario con una carta y decirme que mi niño ha muerto en combate, eso es peor que esta en tu lugar. Porque si te matan a ti, me matan a mi también, cariño- Esme se volvió a parar, las lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro -. Haz lo que creas correcto, pero habiendo una batalla donde sea, tu no serás feliz si no estás en ella. Eres el héroe de Roma, osito, y Roma necesita a su héroe.

Esme besó a su hijo en la frente, y se giró para volver a su casa, sabía que su hijo tenía que pensar, pero ella ya conocía la respuesta.

.

.

La noche cayó en Sicilia y los Dioses pusieron su manto de estrellas, donde solo estaban los grandes héroes, donde solo tenían un lugar las grandes personas. La familia Cullen cenaba con su invitado más especial, Emmett se había sentado con ellos, pero solo escuchaba. Ya había tomado una decisión, pero ¿era la correcta?

- Mamá, papá, hermano, primo- llamó Alice-. Quiero decirles que me gustaría ir a la guerra de Egipto. Bueno no me parecé una idea descabellada.

El silencio reino en el hogar, nadie sabía que contestar, nadie se esperaba aquello. Alice nunca había demostrado gran interés por la batallas, es más no le gustaba que Emmett fuese a aquellos lugares, y ahora salia con eso.

- No.

Esa fue la respuesta de Emmett, todos lo miraron, él siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Alice se ponía cada vez más roja. Esme sabía que su hija no tardaría en estallar. Carlisle empezó a reírse por lo que iba a pasar. Y Edward, bueno Edward no entendía nada. Pero al cobrizo la idea de Alice no le parecía mal. La chica era buena con la medicina, y sabía defenderse, ¿por qué no?

- No se si te habrás dado cuenta- dijo Alice con tono mordaz-, pero se lo preguntaba a papá y a mamá, es más ni siquiera lo pregunte, lo afirme.

Ahora era Emmett el que reía, Esme era la única que sabía lo que iba a decir su hijo, esperaba que no lo hiciese, pondría a Edward en un gran aprieto.

- Claro- dijo Emmett-, pero si vas tu pequeña duende- Edward cerraba los ojos suplicando que no dijese lo que venía a continuación-, el que no va soy yo.

Edward puso cara de espanto, tenía que decirlo, seguido se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Incluso pensó en suplicarle a Emmett, lo que quisiese lo tendría. Edward miró a Alice con profundo rencor, ella puso un gesto torcido. Esme se quedo quieta. Carlisle se rió por el chantaje de su hijo, tuvo que reconocer que Emmett era bueno en esas artes.

- No es justo Emmett- dijo Alice con ojos llorosos-, sabes que a ti te necesitan. Yo soy buena en la medicina y puedo defenderme, podría hacer falta en algún momento.

- Eso es verdad primo- intervino Edward-, nuestro equipo de médicos es pequeño, y no de mucha experiencia, Alice es buena en esos temas.

Emmett abrió los ojos y miró a su primo. Edward puso la sonrisa torcida, como había hecho Alice no hace mucho. Emmett abandono la mesa y se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento. Ya allí el joven cogió la espada y empezó a darle a las piedras con una rabia acumulada. Unos pasos se acercaban por detrás suya, pero Emmett solo podía escuchar el ruido de acero chocando contra las piedras.

- Hace tiempo te enseñe una lección- hablo Carlise-, nunca pelees con rabia, solo conseguirás perder. ¿Crees que mentía?

Emmett se giró a su padre, negó con la cabeza y siguió con lo que estaba. Carlisle se enfado ante la actitud del joven, le debía un respeto.

- Antes mamá y ahora tú- dijo riendo-, hoy es el día de sermonear a Emmett, ¿o qué?

- Al parecer hijo no se te ha sermoneado lo suficiente. Deja a Alice que vaya, te lo ruego yo.

Emmett dejo de dar espadazos contra la roca para dirigir su atención en Carlisle, para prestar atención a su padre.

- Padre tu no has estado en esas luchas- dijo Emmett con sinceridad-, las muertes de inocentes, Alice podría verlo, podría dejarse la vida allí. No es su mundo padre.

- Dejalo que lo decida ella.

Carlisle se fue. Emmett tiró la espada al suelo, y dejo el grito en el aire. Que los Dioses le ayudaran en la batalla que iba a emprender.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

**Alejandría (Egipto)**

El templo de Isis se encontraba a las afueras de las murallas de Alejandría, los dioses no podían ser encarcelados, y menos la diosa de la maternidad, la diosa de las mujeres, la soberana. Por ello en su templo reinaba una sacerdotisa, de gran belleza, cabellos rubios como el oro, ojos dorados. Elegancia natural, como una mismísima diosa, por ello dicen que Isis la escogió.

Cerca de la orilla una sacerdotisa cogía agua para el templo, la sacerdotisa madre cuidaba de todos los que habitaban y rendían culto a su diosa. La brisa marina llegó hasta ella, haciendo que su pelo volase en el viento, pero la brisa traía un mensaje. Rosalie tiro el cántaro y se dirigió aprisa al templo.

- Jacob prepararme un caballo- dijo agitada-, voy a palacio.

El palacio se encontraba entre las murallas del castillo, Rosalie cabalgaba a la mayor intensidad posible. Entró por la muralla llegando a palacio donde le abrieron sin problemas. Bajo de su montura diciendo a un soldado que se hiciera cargo.

Llegó a los aposentos de su prima, la faraona de aquel lugar. La joven toco a la puerta, por respeto ante una autoridad mayor que la suya. La puerta se abrió dejando a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates ante ella. La faraona abrazo a la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Qué pasa prima?- pregunto la joven a Rosalie.

- Me temo que traigo malas noticias alteza- dijo la rubia-, la brisa trajo con ella un mal presagio, venía desde el otro lado del mar. Y esta parecía más grave y dolorosa que la anterior.

Bella cogió a su prima y la hizo pasar dentro de sus aposentos, donde la luz entraba por el enorme ventanal, si salias a la terraza podías comprobar toda la ciudad. Sentó a su prima en su cama y ella a su costado, la abrazó.

- Más o menos cuándo sería- preguntó Bella.

- Una semana, no más- admitió Rosalie-; incluso menos.

Rosalie empezó a derramar lágrimas, salió a la terraza para poder contemplar lo que dentro de poco podrían perder, y lo peor es que se culpaba así misma de lo que podía pasar. Solo pedía fuerza para afrontar lo que venga, solo fuerza.

- Que los Dioses nos ayuden- dijo Bella situándose a su lado-. Que se apiaden de nosotros.

Rosalie salió de palacio, con la fortuna o la desgracia de encontrarse con Royce, segundo capitán de la guardia de soldados. Este se acercó a ella con una sonrisa conquistadora. Se situó delante suya para impedirle el paso, ya se le había escapado muchas veces.

- Buenas sacerdotisa- dijo él-. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

- Lo siento soldado- dijo con una falsa sonrisa apenada-, mi deber aquí ya esta cumplido.

Royce se acercó a su cara, poniendo su mano en la delicada y suave mejilla de la chica; haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia empezara a paralizarse, un calor cada vez mayor se apropiaba de ella y de sus sentidos, sus pupilas se juntaban con las de él fundiéndolas en una. Royce le secó una lágrima que salia de aquellos ojos azules.

- ¿Quién es capaz de hacer llorar a semejante imagen?¿cómo pueden hacer llorar a la mujer que ilumina a los mismos Dioses?- preguntó Royce acercándose a los labios de la mujer- ¿Quién es capaz de hacer derramar una lágrima a la dueña de mi corazón?

Rosalie se quedó atónita ante aquellas palabras, no esperaba nada parecido, ni semejante declaración, ahora la respuesta tenía que decirla ella. Su labios ya empezaban a emitir la respuesta, pero siempre hay alguien que no está de acuerdo.

- ¡Royce!- gritaron-, la faraona nos llama.

Royce se separo de Rosalie, la miró a los ojos y deposito un beso en su mejilla húmeda. Y mientras se despedía con la mano el chico se alejo de allí. Rosalie estaba estática en el mismo sitio, no sabía que hacer, que decir.

- Si- eso fue lo único que salió de su boca.

.

.

La noche cayó en la ciudad de Alejandría, todo estaba iluminado por antorchas alumbrando aquel hermoso paraje, construido con el sudor de generaciones pasadas. Ahora era cuando los amantes se escondían y así poder jurarse amor. Jasper no era distinto a aquellos amantes, solo que el no podía jurarle amor, él no sentía eso por ella.

Una joven muchacha aparecía, con su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes. María había ido al encuentro con Jasper, cierto que él todavía no la había tomado, pero eso cambiaría esta noche. La pobre chica no sabía lo que tenía planeado Jasper. María se acercó y lo besó con desesperación, como si fuese la primera vez. Y detrás de ese beso vinieron más, pero Jasper se canso de ese juego, y se separó de ella de forma delicada.

- María tenemos que hablar- dijo Jasper serio.

- Para que hablar cuando podemos amarnos- dijo ella volviéndolo a besar-. Hazme tuya Jasper, me entrego en cuerpo y alma a ti.

Jasper se asombró de sus palabras, esa era una razón más para dejar las cosas como estaban, él no quería cogerla si no la amaba. Se separó de ella.

- Lo siento María, pero no- se giró para irse-. Adiós.

La joven empezó a llorar, estaba dispuesta a todo por él. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, las fuerzas le habían abandonado.

- Eres un maldito desgraciado- gritó con furia.

.

.

Todo ocurre por algo, o eso dicen. La sacerdotisa se peinaba su melena dorada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje de lino, cosido por los mejores costureros de Egipto. Salió a la terraza donde pudo contemplar el mar. Otra brisa llegó donde ella, esta vez mucho peor, sentía su cabeza estallar. Rosalie cayó al suelo inconsciente.

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Nota de la autora: **Bueno no sé que les parecerá esta historia, es un poco paranoia se me ocurrió así de repente, así que me dije: ¿por qué no escribirla? Y bueno este es solo el primer capítulo. A mi me gusta escribir sobre todas la parejas, me parece más interesante que escribir sobre una en concreto. Si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia me la consultan en seguida que yo explico lo que haga falta. Espero no decepcionar a nadie, si no todo lo contrario. Les agradezco que lo lean, si dejan un review, mucho mejor así se lo que piensan, y si no pues gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, que quede claro. Todo esto es de S. Meyer y su imaginación, excepto algunos personajes y el argumento. Y parte pertenece a la película de Troya, es decir a W. Bross._

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Alejandría**_

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

**Creta (Grecia)**

Las piedras dirigían de nuevo a aquella nave, todos los soldados romanos de distintos puntos se acababan de reunir en Creta, la isla donde partirían a Alejandría sin problema alguno, y sin ninguna otra parada. Aro estaba parado en aquella construcción, esperando a uno de sus invitados más importantes, a su luchador más importante.

- Pero quien tenemos aquí- dijo Aro sonriente-, mi más preciado guerrero, el héroe de Roma.

Emmett sonrió ante los elogios, pero era bien sabido que uno de los hijos de Aro tenía infinita envidia a Emmett. Marco contemplaba la escena asqueado, su padre recibía a ese mal nacido entre sus brazos, solo era un soldado más, que podía morir en combate. Ese estúpido no iba a dirigir un imperio, él en cambio si lo iba a hacer y nadie le hacia caso.

Aro se acerco a su guerrero predilecto, acogiéndolo entre su brazos, con pocos solía hacer eso, y los Cullen eran la debilidad de aquel gobernador. Muchas eran la veces que le había pedido a Emmett y a Edward que se unieran a sus filas, siempre rechazaban su oferta; pero aún así nunca se rendía. Abrazó a la joven Alice, asombrado de que aquella muchacha se encontrase allí.

- Bueno chicos, aun que se la respuesta- dijo el sonriendo-. ¿Me harías el enorme favor de uniros a mi ejercito personal?

Los primos rieron, y al mismo tiempo negaron con la cabeza. Aro suspiro abatido, cuando le dirían que sí. Se los llevo dentro del barco, quería repasar con Emmett los últimos detalles del plan, de cual todos estaban muy orgullosos.

- Haber aquí están los planos- dijo Aro sacando un bloque de papeles-. El plan es sencillo, la estructura de Alejandría esta deteriorada, con un poco de fuego estará abajo en seguida, había pensado en infiltrar a algún romano en palacio, y así tener más puntos para entrar- comentaba Aro con una sonrisa-. Al llegar a palacio todo estaría resuelto.

Edward sonrió, Emmett todavía estaba pensativo. Todos sabían que el joven le veía un punto negro al plan. Se acercó a Aro y miro el mapa de Alejandría. Se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, sonrió y miró a Aro y a Edward. Con la pluma rodeo el templo de Isis.

- Ese será el primer lugar que atacaremos- afirmó.

Aro se acercó a contemplarlo. Sin duda se le había escapado el pequeño detalle del templo, pero estaba curioso de escuchar el plan de Emmett. Aro asintió, y Emmett hizo ademán de empezar a relatar.

- Es simple majestad. El templo de Isis está en el exterior de la muralla, y por lo tanto sin guardias. Allí arrasaremos, meteremos miedo a los egipcios. No daremos tiempo a nada- dijo Emmett entusiasmado-. Como bien ha dicho usted, infiltraremos a alguien en palacio. Y después, Egipto será nuestro.

Aro sonrió y empezó a aplaudir orgulloso. Edward hizo lo mismo.

- Bravísimo, inmejorable.

.

.

Alice caminaba por las calles de Creta, miraba todo tipo de tiendas de modistas. Suspiró, si se hubiese acordado de llevar monedas, podía haber comprado alguno de esos hermosos vestidos. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron completamente.

_Aquel hombre rubio cada vez se acercaba más a ella, el miedo recorría cada uno de sus poros, pero ella no se movía de allí. Cada vez estaban más cerca._

_- ¿No tienes miedo?- pregunto asombrado-. Deberías salir corriendo._

_- Nunca he huido, y no voy a empezar ahora._

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

**Alejandría (Egipto)**

**Dos días después...**

La chocas colisionaban contra el barco, haciendo que este se moviese más de la cuenta. Emmett se encontraba en la cubierta contemplando el mar; si pudiese hablar ¿cuántas historias podría contar? ¿cuántas batallas tuvieron lugar en esta aguas? Unos delfines correteaban alrededor del barco, protegiendo de que nada malo pudiese pasar a los tripulantes de aquel barco.

- Llegaremos al atardecer- le informó Edward.

Emmett seguía mirando el horizonte, tan hermoso era aquel paisaje que era difícil apartar su vista de allí, su primo dudo que le hubiese escuchado.

- Bueno nada más llegar un grupo de cien hombres tomará la playa- contó Edward-. Tus los dirigirás. Podrás coger lo que quieras.

Emmett sonrió. Lo que él quería no se encontraba allí, se había acostado con centenares de mujeres, y ninguna era ella. ¿Dónde encontraría su bien más preciado?

- Sabes, creo que este viaje va a ser distinto a los demás- aseguró Edward con una sonrisa-. Tanya me dejo, se fue de mi casa un día- Emmett se sorprendió-. Pero lo más gracioso es que volvió al día siguiente arrepentida. No la perdone, sabía que había una mujer hecha para mí, y esa no era Tanya. Esa mujer no esta muy lejos.

- Me alegro de que acabases con Tanya- dijo Emmett.

Un legionario apareció detrás suya, y con un leve carraspeo llamo la atención de los presentes. Emmett y Edward se giraron.

- El César les llama- comenzó-. Quiere retocar algunas cosas de los planes actualizados hace dos día, sus hijos Marco y Cayo estarán allí.

Se dirigieron al camarote sin ninguna emoción reflejada en sus rostros. Al entrar Marco miró a Emmett con profundo odio, pero fue una mirada recíproca. Todos podían notar esa tensión en el ambiente, incluso podían tocarla con los dedos.

- Se podría saber el por qué de cambiar los planes- preguntó Marco de manera autoritaria-. Mi padre es el César y decide como se hacen las cosas.

Emmett se acercó a Marco de manera amenazante, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Cayo, y al igual en los labios finos de Edward.

- Mi simpático agradable y amigo Marco- dijo Emmett-, he cambiado el plan de tu papá porque tenía algunos desperfectos, y ya que tu no te diste cuenta, futuro emperador de Roma, pues tuve que hacerlo yo.

- Estoy de acuerdo- hablo Cayo-. Atacar el templo es mucho más productivo.

Marco lanzó a su hermano una mirada cargada de rencor. El chico abandonó el camarote con paso fuerte y cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Cayo rompió a reír.

.

.

El sol se escondía dejando solo unos pocos rayos de luz, se podía divisar tierra firme. Egipto se encontraba a poco de ellos, Alejandría esta antes sus pies. La guerra no había empezado aún, pero Roma ya se preparaba para lo que estaba apunto de comenzar.

Emmett Cullen suspiró, la guerra estaba ante sus ojos, y la sangre volvería a llenar sus manos. Como muchos dicen, está en la naturaleza de un Cullen.

Los barcos se situaron en la tierra firme y cientos de romanos salían en masas de aquellas naves. Todos sonreían. Emmett bajo del barco con su traje de legionario colocado, sin sonrisa, sin expresión en su rostro. La cruel realidad estaba frente a él.

- Emmett tu y un grupo de soldados asaltaran el templo- dijo Aro-. Están bajo tus ordenes, y te aviso que el templo no tiene guardias.

.

.

Los soldados estaban preparados para lanzarse al ataque, solo un grito de su capitán los pondría en camino. Emmett mira las enormes paredes del templo. A sí mismo se preparaba para lo que pudiese venir. La guerra había comenzado.

- ¡ARRASAR!- gritó el capitán.

Todos los soldados empezaron a entrar en el templo. Emmett entre ellos, todo estaba muy tranquilo, clavo su espada detrás de una columna y cayó un cuerpo inerte, con una pequeña daga en su mano. Emmett rió. Se empezaron a oír gritos de hombres cayendo. Se oyeron ruido de jinetes, caballos relinchando. Los egipcios venían a salvar a sus sacerdotes. También se oyeron mas ruidos, más romanos venían en su ayuda. Otro egipcio cayó al suelo. Que tenía la muerte, quien podía desear eso a alguien. Otro hombre que se unía con sus compañeros.

Emmett salió a las escaleras del templo, desde allí contemplaba el desenlace de el primer ataque. Egipto iba a arder, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Emmett- le llamó un de sus soldados-. No crees que los dioses nos castiguen, es su templo.

Emmett se rió ante el comentario. Y se giró dispuesto a irse. Se giró bruscamente cortando con su espada la estatua de todos los dioses egipcios.

- Dejame que te diga una cosa Benjamin- le advirtió Emmett-, los Dioses están de parte de los fuertes.

.

.

La batalla acabo, cientos de cuerpos tirados por los suelos, marcando en ellos su sangre, las playas se encontraban bajo la influencia romana; Egipto estaba más cerca de su final. Emmett se dirigía a su tienda, pero Benjamin lo interrumpió.

- Mi señor tenemos un presente encontrado en el templo- dijo el soldado con una sonrisa.

Emmett entró a su tienda, atada al mástil de madera se encontraba una joven sacerdotisa, de cabellos rubios, y ojos dorados; las lágrimas enjuagaban su rostro, el miedo que espiraba cada uno de sus poros. El capitán se acercó a ella, e hizo una seña con la mano para que Benjamin desapareciera de allí.

Emmett se acercó a la joven, mojo un poco de trapo en agua e hizo ademán de limpiarle las heridas, ella apartó su mano de forma brusca, él lo volvió a intentar; pero volvió a pasar lo mismo, excepto que ella le devolvió el trapo con mala gana. Emmett se cansó y se alejo de ella. Entonces ella si se limpió las heridas.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó él.

No hubo respuesta, el chico se esperaba aquello. Le pasó un plato con frutas, la chica lo rechazó. Tarde o temprano pasaría hambre.

- He conocido mucho hombres como tú- habló ella por primera vez.

Emmett rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Imposible.

- Te crees muy diferente a ellos- dijo la rubia con altivez-. Solo sabéis de guerra y muerte, matáis por puro placer, no sentís. La paz os aturde y amáis pisar a otros.

- Y tu los odias- le interrumpió Emmett.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, haciendo que algo recorriera sus cuerpos.

- Me dan lástima.

- Estás diciendo que sientes lástima por aquellos que han muerto por salvar tu vida- dijo-, merecen algo más que tu lástima.

Hubo un incomodó silencio, ninguno hablaba, tampoco tenían mucho que decirse. Ella carraspeó, y el le paso la fruta.

- ¿Por qué elegiste esta vida? Digo por qué ser el Gran Guerrero- dijo interesada

Emmett calló y pensó la respuesta.

- Yo no elegí nada- ella lo miró sorprendida-, el la vida que me toca, los Dioses deciden que hace cada uno. Y tú, ¿por qué elegiste amar a los Dioses?- preguntó-. No creo que te correspondan alguna vez.

- Disfrutas provocándome, riéndote de mí.

Emmett se acercó a ella, poniéndose a su lado, situándose a su altura. Puso sus labios en la oreja de ella, susurrando, pasando sus labios por aquella zona.

- Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto, tan grande como las estrellas- espero una respuesta que no llegó-. Los Dioses nos envidian, nos envidian por ser mortales; por qué cada instante nuestro podría ser el último. Todo es más hermoso porque hay un final. Nunca serás más bella de lo que eres ahora. Nunca volveremos a estar aquí.

- Te creía torpe, bruto y estúpido- dijo metiéndose una uva en la boca-. Rosalie.

Benjamin entró aprisa en la tienda de su capitán.

- Capitán los mayores le buscan.

Emmett asintió, miró a Rosalie por última vez. Salió de su tienda y Benjamin lo siguió. Fue guiado a la tienda de los superiores. Todos reían y veneraban a su emperador, y a los hijos de este. Cayo se levantó y se puso a su lado, pasando su mano por la espalda del capitán.

- Y aquí esta nuestro héroe- dijo Cayo elevando la voz.

- No es para tanto- dijo Marco-, solo era un pequeño ataque. Nos hubieras decepcionado si hubieras fallado.

Todos se fueron dejando a Emmett y a Marco solos, un encuentro muy deseado para ambos. Si no fuera por el respeto que le tenía a Aro, Marco estaría muerto a manos de Emmett, todos sabían eso. Marco empezó a girar al rededor del moreno.

- Sigues con tu sueño de pasar a la historia- decía Marco riéndose-. Los soldados no pasan a la historia por muy buenos que sean, lo que pasa a la historia son los reyes, los emperadores, los soberanos. No tú.

Emmett apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada.

- No dices nada- rió Marco-. Traedla.

Unos guardas entraron agarrando a Rosalie, que intentaba escapar de los brazos de aquellos hombres. La rabia crecía por el cuerpo de Emmett, subiendo cada vez más.

- Soltarla- gritó.

Ninguno hizo caso a es orden. Marco lo desafiaba con la mirada, y Emmett se la devolvía. El capitán desenvainó su espada. Y diez soldados más entraron a la sala.

- ¡No!- todos se giraron hacia la mujer-. Ya ha muerto demasiada gente hoy- miró a Emmett-. Lo único que sabes hacer es matar. No quiero que nadie mura por mí.

Todos callaron y Emmett guardo su espada, provocando risas por parte de Marco.

- El gran Emmett silenciado por una mujer, por una misera esclava- dijo Marco mientras se acercaba a ella-. Hoy será ella quien me baile en la cena, y después, quien sabe.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

Isabella se arrodillo frente a la estatua de Anubis, el Dios de los muertos. Alguien tenía que velar por ellos. La joven reina lloraba lágrimas amargas, dolorosas lágrimas. El templo de Isis estaba siendo consumido por las llamas. Inclino su cabeza para mirar al cielo, para rezar. Pequeños pasos se oyeron a su espalda.

- Rosalie no está allí- dijo su primo.

Isabella volvió a agachar su cabeza. Dónde estaban sus Dioses ahora, su prima le había dedicado su vida, era una elegida, y ahora estaba muerta.

- Jasper- le llamó la reina-. Dile a toda nuestra gente que se prepare, la guerra acaba de comenzar. Y la vamos a ganar.

- Bella- dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba-, somos fuertes y Rosalie también lo era. Esta victoria irá por ella.

Los dos familiares se abrazaron, sin saber lo que ocurría en sus playas, sin saber que aquellos que anhelaban se encontraba allí cautiva. Un hombre apareció tras ellos, iba vestido con el uniforme militar.

- Majestad, capitán- les llamó-. Un joven que protegía el templo está vivo, un poco herido pero sin riesgo de muerte.

El joven entró, y pudo contemplar la sorpresa en el rostro de lo jóvenes.

- Jacob- Bella se tiró al cuello del chico.

- Alteza- dijo arrodillándose-. Rosalie no está muerta, fue secuestrada por los romanos.

Jasper suspiró aliviado, y Bella recuperó aquella esperanza que había perdido hace un momento. El presentimiento de Rosalie se cumplió, aquello iba a ser peor que veces anteriores. Egipto estaba en guerra con Roma.

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Nota de la autora: **Bueno que les pareció. Como se habrán dado cuenta es una historia basada en Troya, no va a ser igual, pero habrá cosas que salen en la película. Tengo otro fic llamado Pretty Woman por si le interesa a alguien. Este capítulo ha sido, y es Rosalie/Emmett. Más adelante saldrán Bella/Edward y Jasper/Alice. Hay me encanta escribir esta historia. No solo es de amor si no también de pelea, por lo que irá variando. Alguno de los personajes principales morirá al final, pero no se a cual matar. Así que el que menos les guste. ¡Besitosss a todos! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, que quede claro. Todo esto es de S. Meyer y su imaginación, excepto algunos personajes y el argumento. Y parte pertenece a la película de Troya, es decir a W. Bross._

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Alejandría**_

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

**Palacio de Alejandría (Egipto)**

El sol siempre va a salir, que vivas o no para verlo es otra cosa. El sol nos ilumina con su presencia, indicándonos el camino por el cual andar. Pero, ¿dónde esta el sol ahora?¿por qué no nos conduce a la victoria? Bella se sentaba en su trono con la mira rígida, furiosa, con ansias de venganza. Sus ancianos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Ninguno decía nada.

- Los romanos atacan sin piedad- hablo la reina-. Y ustedes no dicen nada, nuestros sacerdotes han muerto, mi prima esta cautiva y ustedes no dicen nada- decía Bella tranquila-. Y POR QUÉ NARICES ESTÁN AQUÍ SI NO OPINAN.

Todos se asombraron ante el cambio brusco de su reina, Bella era conocida por su tranquilidad y su calma. Por ser pacífica. Uno de los presentes se levanto, para ser un anciano era muy joven. Bella le concedió el turno de palabra.

- Mi Señora, soy el segundo capitán- se presentó-. Nadie dice nada, por qué no hay nada que decir.

- Te estás riendo de mí- dijo Bella.

Todos se asombraron, tanto por el comentario del joven, como por la contestación de su reina.

- No Majestad, me has malinterpretado- dijo él arrodillándose- . Solo hay una solución posible y es conocida por todos. Luchar o morir.

- Bella no hay otra solución- aclaró Jasper.

La reina asintió, todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo. Si no había más remedio que la guerra, no se podía hacer nada. Bella se quedó con Jasper y con Jacob, ambos situados a cada uno de sus lados, todos miraban el horizonte.

- La guerra de Troya tuvo un sentido- hablo Isabella-, esta guerra no tiene por que llevarse acabo. Para que quieren un poder que en cuestión de tiempo van a perder.

- No lo sé mi Señora- hablo Jacob-. Pero juro por la tumba de los Dioses que Egipto nunca será propiedad romana.

- Que los Dioses te oigan- fue lo último que dijo Bella.

.

.

El relinchar de los caballos era lo único que podía escuchar Edward, el joven se había ofrecido a infiltrarse en palacio. Pero no había un puesto en el ejercito, no tenía que trabajar como mozo de cuadra, como un miserable mozo de cuadras.

- Para que demonios te ofreciste Edward, porque tienes que ser tan responsable- maldecía-. Malditos romanos.

De la nada se oyó una risa, el joven mozo se giró y contemplo una bella imagen. La joven de ojos chocolate reía antes sus palabras. El sonrió.

- Eres el primer hombre que no se arrodilla ante la reina- dijo ella sonriente-. Eso me gusta.

Edward se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, el destino había puesto a la reina en su camino, el destino había puesto a semejante mujer delante suya. Edward hizo ademán de arrodillarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

- Me gustaría no ser reina por un momento.

Edward tragó saliva y asintió. Siguió mirando aquellos ojos tan profundos, aquellos ojos que le transmitían tantas emociones.

- No me ha dicho su nombre joven mozo.

El cobrizo hizo un gesto de desagrado ante su nueva profesión. Había pasado de cien a cero en un minuto. Se acercó a la reina.

- Mi nombre es Edward, mi Señora- se presentó.

- Un placer- dijo con una sonrisa-, Bella.

Los dos jóvenes rieron. Bella se quedo prendada de aquella sonrisa tan maravillosa y perfecta, y de aquellos ojos verdes que le hacían sonrojarse.

- Bueno ya tengo una buena razón para venir a las caballerizas- rió la chica.

- Aquí será bien recibida siempre- dijo Edward sonriendo-. Mis amigos caballos y yo estaremos encantados de tenerte aquí, te preparare un establo para que puedas quedarte a dormir la siguiente vez.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse, y Edward se quedó mirando atónito.

- Dejarme decirle que su belleza no tiene límites, mi Señora.

Bella se sonrojo, como era muy característico en ella. Todos lo que la conocían lo sabían. Jacob apareció por la puesta de las caballerizas.

- Alteza, la llaman.

- Gracias Jacob- Bella se giró hacia Edward-. Adiós Edward.

Bella se fue para seguir a Jacob, Edward sonreía mientras la veía irse. Todo su cuerpo estaba inmerso en un gozo pleno.

- Recuerda que la próxima vez te quedas a dormir- gritó él.

Solo se alcanzó escuchar la suave risa de la reina, que cada vez iba desapareciendo. Edward se giró hacia uno de los caballos.

- Es perfecta- susurro.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

**Playas de Alejandría (Egipto)**

Los soldados romanos se concentraban a las puertas de la muralla egipcia, Emmett contemplaba la escena desde una piedra. Reía ante la locura que iban a hacer sus compatriotas, era estúpido atacar en su muralla. Benjamin apareció a su lado.

- Me podéis repetir el por qué no vamos- dijo Benjamin confundido.

- Fácil mi joven amigo- dijo Emmett-. La razón más importante, lo que están haciendo es una solemne estupidez. Marco ayer renegó de nosotros, diciendo que podían ganar sin nosotros. Y bueno...

Emmett no sabía que decir, pero ya había suficientes razones de peso.

- Se llevaron a la chica- finalizó Benjamin.

Emmett se giró hacia su soldado, el cual miraba la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo. Parecía tan concentrado como él hace un momento.

- Tiene razón, luchar en su muralla es una estupidez.

Benjamin se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Emmett lo interrumpió, bajando el primero de la piedra. Ambos jóvenes se fueron a recorrer las playas. Caminaban por la suave arena, haciendo que sus pies se hundieran en ella. El rayos de sol impactaban contra ellos, haciendo destellar su armadura.

- Benjamin, ¿cómo se dio cuenta?

- De lo de la chica- Emmett asintió-. Fue fácil, estoy prometido y profundamente enamorado. Angela no quería que viniese, pero saber que venías tu la tranquilizo.

Emmett soltó una risa sonora, que hizo que Benjamin se sobresaltase. Y luego que ambos empezasen a reír como locos.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

**Muralla de Alejandría (Egipto)**

Las puertas estaban a punto de ser abiertas, los soldados tenían miedo en sus ojos. Jasper en los suyos también, pero todos tenían ese brillo en sus ojos, la valentía se hacia paso entre el miedo. Ellos tienen a alguien por quien luchar, él no había encontrado a esa persona. Royce se sitúa a su lado, el chico nunca le cayó bien, solo por ir detrás de su hermana. Tenía que decirle unas palabras a sus soldados, unas palabras que ni él mismo creerá.

- Mis valientes soldados- empezó a relatar-. Sé que muchos tenéis una familia a la que cuidar y proteger, tenemos un reino que necesita nuestra protección. Por ellos vamos a luchar, para que puedan seguir adelante sin miedos. Porque podemos ganar, y ganaremos.

Los soldados gritaron, sus palabras habían servido para infundir valor. Para hacerlos caminar hacia una muerte segura, pero no tiene por qué ser así.

Los dos ejércitos se podían mirar a los ojos, miles de personas estaban concentradas allí. Todos sabían lo que venía a continuación. Uno de los dos capitanes tendría que lanzar un grito de guerra, y entonces hay todos empezarían a atravesarse con sus armas.

Jasper clavaba su espada a aquel que se le ponía por el camino, cuántos hombres había matado ya, cuántos le quedaban todavía. Los egipcios llevaban una gran ventaja, el estar cerca de la muralla les hacía tener ventajas a sus arqueros.

- Retirada- gritó un romano.

Y así lo hicieron, los romanos que no habían muerto salían corriendo hacia las playas. Mucho egipcios quisieron seguirlos pero las ordenes no se lo permitieron. Regresaban al interior de la muralla, junto con sus familias.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

**Playas de Alejandría (Egipto)**

Una discursión tenía lugar en la tienda principal. Edward había llegado de su pequeña misión de infiltraje. Cayo echaba fuego por los ojos, su hermano había sido un estúpido. Edward se mantenía al margen.

- Ese hombre no tiene lealtad hacia su rey, no tiene lealtad hacia Roma.

- A mi su lealtad me importa poco- gritó Cayo a su hermano-. Yo quiero un hombre que gane batallas, no me importa que este de acuerdo o no. Pídele perdón a Emmett, y que vuelva a luchar con nosotros.

Marco se tenso ante las palabras de su hermano, miró a Edward quien asentía con la cabeza.

- Y dale a la chica- sentenció Edward.

- No la tengo- dijo Marco, ambos muchachos lo miraron-. Es verdad, no le hice nada. Se la di a mis hombres, necesitaban diversión.

Edward negó con la cabeza y se puso las manos en la cara. Cayo miró a su hermano decepcionado, suerte que su padre no sabía de este incidente.

.

.

Emmett oyó los gritos de una mujer, en seguida supo que Rosalie estaba en peligro. Se dejo guiar por su oído, llegando al campamento donde se encontraban los hombres de Marco. Se pasaban a Rosalie como una pelota, como si fuese un juguete.

- Vamos pequeña- dijo un hombre barbudo-. Es hora de jugar.

Rosalie abofeteó a ese hombre que la miraba con odio, deseo y lujuria. El hombre cogió un palo de hierro que había en la fogata. Se lo quería sellar en su piel. Emmett tubo un arrebato de rabia y le clavó el palo al hombre, sacó su espada y abrazó a Rosalie. La sacó de allí inmediatamente.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

**Faro de Alejandría (Egipto)**

Emmett hablaba horrores de la guerra, pero ella no lo veía tan mal, luchaban por unos ideales. Todo tenía un por qué, y a ella la guerra no le parecía nada malo. Caminar alrededor del faro le recordaba su infancia en Sicilia, todo se veía distinto desde allí. Recordaba como siempre que veía un barco se acercaba al faro para saludar a los tripulantes del navío. Hermosos recuerdos. O cuando Emmett la llevaba a bañarse a la playa que se encontraba al lado del faro. El tiempo pasa.

El sonido del mar es inconfundible, sobre todo cuando quiere decirte algo. Alice intentaba olvidarse de sus sueños de niña, aquel de encontrar un príncipe exótico que la salvase de los peligros. Estaba en una guerra, y aquí no había sitio para el amor.

Un brisa marina llegó, Alice estiró sus brazos haciendo que el viento impactase contra su cuerpo, dándole una sensación de bienestar, una sensación de paz interior. Haciendo que su cuerpo volase con el aire, hasta llegar a palacio.

_**_______~&&&&&~_______**_

**Palacio de Alejandría (Egipto)**

Edward cepillaba la crin de un caballo negro como el carbón y ojos azules como el hielo. Una mezcla impactante en un caballo egipcio, ya que solían ser marrones y de ojos negros. Muchos podían llamarle loco por hablar con animales, pero eran los únicos que no iban a decir nada de lo que le contases.

- Deberías ver sus ojos Ramses- le contaba fascinado al caballos-, son la cosa más preciosa que he visto nunca. Y sus curvas, por los Dioses, tienes que verlas- el caballo relincho-; que va las yeguas no tienen mejores curvas.

La misma risa de la mañana entraba al lugar. Bella se situó al lado de Edward y empezó a acariciar a Ramses. Edward la miraba embelesado, aquella mujer iba a sacarlo de sus casillas, esa mujer le hacía olvidar que él era un romano, y ella la reina egipcia.

- Creo que te equivocaste de profesión- habló Bella, y Edward asintió, el joven estaba totalmente de acuerdo-. Tendrías que haber sido bufón.

Edward abrió los ojos alarmado, eso era peor que mozo de cuadras.

- Yo creo que usted no debió de ser reina- dijo, Bella se sintió ofendida ante el comentarios-. Si no la Diosa madre.

Las mejillas de Bella se tornaron de color escarlata, haciendo que Edward riera. Bella se ponía roja por momentos, Edward se acercó a abrazarla.

- Así no ayudas- murmuro Bella.

- Y como podría ayudar pues- dijo Edward en su oreja.

Bella negó con la cabeza, acercándose de modo peligroso a sus labios. Edward se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, pero que carajo, los Dioses no iban a juzgarlo. Hubo un leve roce de labios, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriese todo su cuerpo.

- Soy un simple bufón- dijo Edward riendo.

- Y yo una simple Diosa.

Edward besó a Bella con sumo cuidado y con la máxima delicadeza posible. Poco a poco ese beso pasó a uno más apasionado.

_**_______OoOoOoO_______**_

_**Nota de la autora: **Y díganme sus opiniones, les agrado mi Edward/Bella, o no es como lo esperaban, solo pinchen el botón verde, es broma; pero agradezco muchísimo sus reviews me animan a escribir. He puesto un poco de Emmett/Rosalie. Ya se quien va a morir de los tres: Edward, Jasper o Emmett, me da pena pero así lo quiere la historia. Para los fans de Royce siento decirles que alguien lo va a matar, y en el próximo capítulo va a pasar algo muy especial entre Emmett y Rosalie. Sí, ya lo tengo escrito. Mis más sinceros saludos, y mis más dulces besos._


End file.
